What You See Isn't Always What You Get
by SageK
Summary: Summary: 5x someone saw Blaine and Sam together and misjudged the situation and 1x no one they were right.


**1. Marley**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Turning from where he'd been concentrating on his choreography, Sam saw Blaine stumble, clutching at his thigh before sinking to the stage with a hiss. "Dude, you okay?"

"Leg cramp!" Blaine panted. "Bad one."

Sam winced in sympathy and dropped to his knees beside Blaine, batting his hands away and replacing them with his own, strong fingers pressing deep into spasming muscle. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay."

"Not hurting," Blaine choked out, letting himself fall onto his back with a strangled moan. "It's good. Oh God, Sam, thanks."

"No problem. I got you," Sam assured him, continuing the massage and trying valiantly to ignore the noises Blaine was making.

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

Noises on the stage made Marley peeked out through the curtains. She'd left her sweater backstage and had returned to grab it, so it wasn't like she had meant to be nosy.

It took a moment to process what she was seeing. Blaine was lying on his back, making sounds that caused Marley to blush while Sam knelt over him. The blonde's back was to her, hiding his hands from view, but they were clearly busy on Blaine's body.

From the moaning and squirming, it was clear Blaine was enjoying whatever was happening.

Embarrassed, she ducked back behind the curtains and hurried away, thinking _Two guys together, so hot. Who knew?_

* * *

**2. Finn**

"Oh, no way! Cap could totally take Iron Man."

"Not in the suit."

"He could!"

"No way!"

As was common, their Cap vs. Iron Man debate devolved into playful wrestling and laughter. Due to his size advantage, Sam managed to pin Blaine to the bed, leaning close to say, "You give?"

"Never!" Blaine replied with a giggle, trying to wrap his leg around Sam's hip to gain some leverage.

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

Having gotten up in search of a late-night snack, Finn passed by Sam's room, glancing into the cracked open door. He wasn't prying, just checking in on his buddy, as Burt and his mom were out of town for the weekend, which meant Finn was the adult.

He knew Blaine was staying the night, expect to see the two of them immersed in comics or discussing the new Star Trek movie or something. They really liked to get their nerd on when they were alone.

When he did not expect was to see Sam sprawled on top of Blaine, straddling one of his legs will the smaller boy hitched his other leg around Sam's waist, both of them chuckling warmly.

Shocked, Finn dove away from the door and wondered if there was any way he could un-see that.

Maybe Puck had some booze.

Lots and lots of booze.

* * *

**3. Jacob Ben Israel**

"Well, at least the Mountain Dew flavor won't stain your hair."

Sam winced, but had to agree with Blaine's logic. "Yeah, that grape one a few weeks ago was awful. It kinda reminded me of the time Stacy drank milk and grape juice and then got sick."

A couple of hockey players had chosen to douse Sam and Blaine with Slushees, which was how they found themselves standing in the boys room, stripped to the waist and trying to remove as much ice and syrup from their skin as they could before shrugging into clean shirts.

Sure, we had been a little acceptable at the beginning of the year, but that had lasted for long and, fortunately, they had never gotten out of the habit of keeping spare close on hand.

While Sam had wiped a wet paper towel across his torso and deemed it clean, Blaine was still working on his own, furry chest harder to de-Slushee than Sam's smooth skin. Feeling bad, Sam grabbed another towel and stepped in to help, pressing the damp paper against Blaine's chest. "Dude, maybe you should be Wolverine…or The Beast!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and ran a thumb over the shell of Sam's ear. "You missed some."

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

Peering around the corner of a toilet stall, Jacob Ben Israel bit back a squeal of gossipmonger joy. Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, the senior class president and vice president, were standing together, shirtless and touching, obviously in the midst of a lovers clinch.

He scrambled for his camera been scowled when he remembered that it had been confiscated by Coach Sylvester only an hour earlier.

This story would have to go without pictures!

* * *

**4. Unique**

"Thanks for helping me with this, Sam," Blaine said, stepping toward the center of the stage as Sam tuned his guitar a final time.

Sam grinned. "No worries. The acoustic arrangement for this song is awesome."

Blaine had to agree. Though one wouldn't normally associate the Scissor Sisters with acoustics, the rendition they had come up with was impressive.

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

Unique slipped into the back of the auditorium as Sam began to strum his guitar. The boy could play and there was nothing wrong with watching him and Blaine perform.

Because of the different arrangement, it took her a while to recognize the song, _Might Tell You Tonight_. When she did, her breath caught.

From how they were interacting, it was damn clear Blaine was singing to Sam.

He was singing Sam a song about gathering the courage to confess his love.

Well, well, well….

* * *

**5. Sugar**

"What was in that drink?"

Sam's breath was warm on Blaine's cheek as the blonde dropped down onto the couch beside him. Never overly concerned with personal space, it only took one (admittedly strong) drink to turn him into a cuddler.

Not about to complain, Blaine turned to Sam with a grin and said, "I have no idea." All around them, the rest of the glee club was partying and paying them no attention. "Want to get some air?"

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

She thought they were going to kiss and bit back up out when the two boys stumbled up right without so much as a peck. There had been a little couch snuggling, so Sugar had to console herself with that.

But dammit, those two boys were going to see that they were crazy about each other by graduation if she had to lock them in a room together.

Preferably naked.

With cameras.

* * *

**+1. Brittany**

Fresh air had been a good idea.

Making out on one of the patio lounge chairs had been the best idea ever.

At least, that's how it felt to Sam. He was sprawled on his back, Blaine a comfortable weight on top of him, knees bracketing Sam's hips. Blaine was a good kisser, just the right amount of time and the occasional bite mixed in with passionate and gentle….

It was awesome and Sam moaned, letting one of his hand slide up Blaine's back, under his shirt, and action the cause Blaine to gasp and shudder happily.

***BLAM*BLAM*BLAM***

She wasn't spying. No, Brittany had just been curious as to where Sam and Blaine had disappeared to.

Finding them making out on the patio was just a bonus.

With a grin, she bounced over and scrambled onto the chair with them. "You guys finally figured it out!" she exclaimed and wondered why they even tried to jump apart. Luckily, she had had the forethought to hook one of her long legs over Blaine, trapping them both in place. "That's awesome!"

Sam looks confused. "What?"

"Blam," she said with a nod. "Santana said you two were never gonna get over yourselves and get your boy love on, but I believed in you!"

Blushing adorably, Blaine smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Brittany."

She nodded. "Oh well, I'll let you get back to it. Have fun!"


End file.
